1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power unit, and more particularly to a power unit for a vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
As disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho 59-191453, in a power unit for a vehicle, a buffering device is provided between a countershaft of a speed change gear and a final shaft parallel to the countershaft. The buffering device includes a damper gear to which rotational power from the countershaft is transmitted, a lifter engaged by a cam provided on one face of the damper gear, a spring retainer supported on the final shaft, and a coil spring provided between the lifter and the spring retainer for exerting spring force for biasing the lifter toward the damper gear side.
However, in the power unit for a vehicle disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho 59-191453, the final shaft has a length increased by an amount of the space in which the buffering device is disposed. This increases the size of the power unit.